No Mas
by Fen2011
Summary: Why is life so cruel? They finally realise what they have only just to lose it?
1. Chapter 1

As always huge thank you to anmodo for betaing this fic, without her this would not be possible.

This is a fic I have in mind in various versions since I watched No Mas and now I have finally written it.

**No Mas**

"And I'll go this way," Danny said to Sam as he walked to the larger of the two buildings. It was a beautiful day and he had an enjoyable drive from the city with Sam. He always enjoyed working with Sam, as he had such an easy relationship with her. They had grown so close over the years. He loved her but he could never summon up the courage to tell her.

Stepping into the building, he cast a quick glance around the large, open planned room. He heard the floor creek and swung around – but it was too late. He felt the white hot pain of the bullet tear into his chest before he heard the gunshot. He was vaguely aware of his knees buckling as he fell to the ground. He weakly clawed for his gun, but found a foot on his arm stopping him. Weakly, he looked up to the owner of the foot. He blinked several times as his eyes watered from the pain. He tried to take a breath as he found himself staring up at a gun barrel. Was this the end?

"Who the hell are you?" the gunman growled.

"I'm with the FBI," Danny replied weakly. Feeling his strength rapidly leaving his body, his vision blurred again, the voice began to sound distant.

"I can't have a witness," the gunman growled as he coldly cocked the gun.

"Y-You don't w-want t-to do t-that," Danny stammered. He closed his eyes again. It didn't really matter – he was going to die soon.

"Fine. I will just take you as my bargaining chip," the gunman growled, as he roughly pulled Danny to his feet. Looking around, the gunman started to drag Danny towards his car.

Danny cried out as he was dragged across the cold hard wooden floor. Dark spots started to dance in front of his vision. They began to grow and he didn't want to stop them. An image of a beautiful blonde woman laughing fleeted across his 'vision'. Sam, he thought. Sam didn't know about the gunman. He had to do everything he could to protect her, even if it was just using his broken body as a shield.

He tried to catch his breath, but found it impossible, as the gunman dropped him by the car. He closed his eyes briefly – he needed to think, but it was so hard with the pain that flared across his chest. Coughing violently, he tried to curl up in a protective ball – but he couldn't. The pain was too great. He wanted it to end, but he had to protect Sam. Looking up, he saw a blurry image of the gunman aiming his gun at the building that Sam was in. He had to warn her, he had to protect her. He took as deep a breath as his injuries would allow and landed a sharp kick to the gunman's ankle.

Sam spun around as she heard a man cry out in pain. Hearing a gunshot, she ducked behind a crate. Taking a quick look around the crate, she saw a thickly set man brandishing a weapon. She watched in horror as he lowered his gun and took aim at something at his feet.

"Danny," Sam yelled, not realising she had vocalized her thoughts. She ducked as the gunman swung around and fired a shot.

"FBI," she yelled. Sam ducked as the gunman fired another shot at her. Adrenaline and concern for Danny fuelled her – she felt no fear. She ran forward – firing shots at the gunman – hoping that at least one of them would hit their mark. She was vaguely aware of the gunman falling. Not breaking her stride, she approached the man and kicked his gun out of the way. She cautiously bent down and checked for a pulse – finding none, she looked around for Danny.

Danny closed his eyes as he found his world spinning violently. He was vaguely aware of the gunman standing over him. Part of him wanted the man to shoot him – because then it would be over, the pain would be gone. But he couldn't be selfish – he had Sam to think about. He had to protect her or at the very least warn her about this madman. He heard gunfire and waited for the burning pain, he waited for death – but it did not come. He shifted his sluggish brain into gear – Sam. He tried to yell a warning, but it only came out as a whisper. He felt as useless as his blood that he lay in. Biting back the pain, he tried to remain conscious.

"Danny!" Sam gasped as she knelt down next to his pale, still form. Trying to remain clam, she checked for a pulse. But how could she remain calm when she was covered in Danny's blood. She held her breath and bit back tears, as she tried to find a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found one – but it was so weak she barely felt it. "Danny," she repeated as she gently tapped his pale face.

Danny slowly blinked his open. At first he thought it was an angel standing over him, but as the pain slammed through his body, he knew he wasn't dead.

"Sam," he tried weakly.

"Danny," Sam sighed in relief as she tried to keep the fear out of her voice. "It's going to be all right, Danny, just hang in there."

"S-Sam are you hurt?" Danny asked. Closing his eyes again, he tried to bite back the pain. He knew he didn't have much time left. He had always loved Sam - but confessing his undying love to her now, would be unbelievably cruel.

"I'm fine," Sam said in slight shock. She gently stroked his hair. "Danny, I'm just going to get the first aid box, I will be right back." She watching Danny nod weakly before leaning down and gently kissing his forehead.

She forced her shaking body towards the car. With trembling fingers, she pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Malone," came a gruff reply.

"Jack… I need help, I-I'm at the C-Catskills. Please, Jack. I need help now," Sam stuttered

"Calm down," Jack said is face twisted in concern. "Now I want you to take a breath, and start again," he continued in a soft, soothing voice.

"U-Umm, I… we are at the Catskills and oh god Danny's been shot and i-its really bad," Sam rambled. She had never felt so alone, the love of her life was dying. The love of her life didn't know how she felt about him. "Jack we need chopper, I-I don't think Danny will make it otherwise."

Jack clenched his jaw and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He had never felt so useless. One of his agents was bleeding to death and there was nothing he could do. "Sam stay with Danny, okay? Now I need you tell me everything you can about his condition."

Sam hurried back to Danny; she dropped beside him and lighted kissed his cheek again. "Hold on a second, Jack," Sam said as she almost dropped the phone. She gently wrapped a blanket around Danny, reassuring him as she did. She gently moved Danny's head onto her lap and pulled a wad of gauze from the first aid box and pressed against the wound – hoping to stem the blood flow. "Hey there Danny," she whispered as Danny's eyes opened again. "Help is on its way, ok."

"Sam," Jack said as he paced his office. He had pulled Danny's file and had given all of Danny's medical history to the medics. He just hoped they weren't too late. He raced up to the roof – waiting for the chopper. "Sam," he yelled again.

"J-Jack," Sam stuttered forgetting that Jack was on the phone.

"What's Danny's condition?" Jack yelled above the chopper's engines

"U-mm, he conscious," Sam started. She wanted to hold Danny's hand – in a vain attempt to comfort him. "He's lost a lot of blood. The GSW is on his left side about halfway up his chest. His pulse is weak and his breathing is laboured," Sam said in business tone – although she didn't know how.

Jack held his head in his hands. "Okay," he said slowly as he digested the information. "Okay, u-mm. We will be with you within forty minutes, tops."

"Jack, I," Sam started but stopped. She didn't want Danny to hear that. She didn't want Danny to know that she didn't think he would be alive in forty minutes. Luckily Jack read her thoughts, as she heard him yelling to the pilot.

"I don't, my agent doesn't have forty minutes – floor the damn thing," Jack yelled to pilot. "We need to be there in 20 or less"

"Jack I've gotta go," Sam said suddenly

"Why? What's wrong – what's happening Sam?" Jack yelled

"I need to concentrate on Danny and I can't do that while I am on the phone with you," Sam explained.

"OK," Jack replied slowly. "We will be with you in less than 20 minutes." He frowned as his phone now was receiving the dial tone. He took a breath before he relayed the information to the medics.

"We tried to get some units of his blood type but as its rare and with such short notice, we couldn't get any," the medic explained.

Jack sighed and rubbed his temples. Could this day get any worse? "You are looking at eight units," he said softly. "Take as much as you need."

"Sir?"

"Danny and I have the same blood type," he explained. "Just take as much as you need to save him."

Sam gently stroked Danny's face; it felt as though there was no warmth in it at all. "Danny," she started and then stopped. Danny was dying and yet was being so brave about it, but she couldn't hold herself together. She could tell him that she loved him. "Danny, I-I, Danny there something I need you to hear."

Danny slowly opened his eyes again. He felt his senses slowly shutting down. He felt so cold, why was he so cold? He forced a small smile for Sam. "I'm going anywhere," Danny said as he joked weakly. "I'm listening."

"Danny, I-I, Danny I love you," Sam blurted out.

Danny felt a single tear roll down his face. Why was life so cruel? The woman he had loved since the day he had met her, had confessed her feelings about him. "I-I, Sam I've always l-loved y-you," Danny stuttered. He never wanted it to be this way. He didn't want it to be so weak that he could barely speak. He wanted to be full of life when he confessed his love to Sam. But life was cruel. He slowly and weakly moved his hand up and gently stroked Sam's tear-ridden cheek. "I love you, my angel." He closed his eyes. He wanted to fight the darkness, he wanted to fight death – but he couldn't.

"Danny," Sam said, tears blurring her vision. "Danny, don't go, don't leave me." She cradled Danny in her arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

Jack had jumped out before the chopper had landed. He looked wildly around for his agents. His gaze fixed on two people. He felt he was in a trance. This could not be happening. They could not take Danny from them. He watched as though it was slow motion as the medics ran passed him. This had to be a dream. Danny couldn't be dead.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly a huge thanks to anmodo for betaing this fic – without her this fic wouldn't be possible. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, it really helps.

Apologises for the delay in updating, I had to decide which 'version' I was going to write. In one version Danny lives and the other he dies – I have posted one of these versions below.

**Part 2 **

"We have a pulse."

Jack jumped, feeling as though he had received an electric shock. Rushing forward, he knelt down next to his agents, blanching when he saw how pale Danny was.

"Danny," he whispered. He looked at the blood that surrounded Danny. How was it possible for someone to lose that much blood and still be alive? He frowned with concern as Danny remained unresponsive. As much as it pained him to think about it, there was nothing he could to do to help Danny.

"Sam," he said gently. His concern grew as she was unresponsive as well. "Sam," he tried again.

Sam continued to cradle Danny in her arms. She couldn't believe Danny would leave her. She didn't notice the medics that had started to work on Danny or Jack kneeling beside her.

"Sam," Jack tried again. "Sam, let them do their jobs."

Looking up, her tears blurred her vision but her arms never left Danny. "J-Jack," she tried.

"That's right," Jack replied, as he gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "Sam, how about we get you checked out and let them help Danny?"

"W-What?" Sam said in a confused tone, as she still cradled Danny.

Jack looked at Sam and realization hit him – Sam thought Danny was dead. "Sam, Danny's alive but we need to let the medics treat him," he explained in a gentle, soothing voice.

Sam hesitantly removed her hand from the wound. She didn't want to let go of Danny. Danny was alive, her Danny was alive. She slowly backed off and gently kissed his cheek. She found herself staring at Danny's limp form as the medics attached various monitors and tubes to him.

"Sam," Jack said soothingly as he walked behind her and gently pulled her to her feet. "Sam, are you hurt?"

Sam found herself breaking down as Jack mirrored Danny's words. She wanted to tell Jack that she was fine, that Danny was the one that he should be concerned about. She found herself crying into Jack's shoulder. She couldn't believe that she thought Danny was dead.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked again.

"I-I, u-mm, I'm fine," Sam managed to stutter. "Why are worrying about me when you should be worried about Danny!"

"I am worried about Danny, but as much as I hate to admit it, it's out of my control. Once we get to the hospital – you are going to be checked out," Jack replied as he tenderly rubbed her back. "Danny will be all right; this is Danny we are talking about."

"B-But what happens if he's not? I-I l-lov, Jack I-I need to, I-I," Sam stammered. Why was life so cruel? They had both finally plucked up enough courage to tell each other their feelings and then this happened. Why was life so cruel?

He took her hand and gently led her towards the chopper. He could have sworn that something had changed between Danny and Sam. He shook his head – how could he think of his relationship with Sam – when Danny was dying. He just wanted Sam to be happy and as much as it pained him to think about it, if she was happier with Danny than him, then he was just going to have to live with it.

As they got to the helicopter, they ducked their heads slightly and climbed in, as soon as they had the helicopter took off. Sam crawled across the helicopter – she needed to be as close to Danny as possible, she needed to see that he was still alive. She bent over him and gently brushed his hair off his forehead. "Hey baby, its okay you're safe now. But you have just got to hang in there – please Danny you have to, I can't bear to lose you."

He was in a dark place but he wasn't alone he could hear voices – they sounded concerned and frantic. He was scared and confused – what was happening to him? Why did his body feel so heavy? Why did was it so hard to breathe? He felt a soft hand being run through his hair. Maybe they could tell him what was happening to him. He tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy. He slowly forced his eyes open a crack, see to an angel standing over him – was this what death felt like?

Sam stopped stroking Danny's head for a moment and felt her heart skip a beat. His soft brown eyes were open and looking at her. "Danny," she exclaimed. "Baby, it's okay, you're going to be alright."

"Sam," Danny tried weakly

"Yes, it's me. You've been shot, but you're going to fine. Jack got a helicopter for you, so you will be at the hospital in no time," Sam reassured.

Jack moved slowly and carefully across the helicopter – trying to stay out of the way of the paramedics who where trying to save Danny's life. He gently laid a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Hey kiddo, you just hang in there – okay," Jack said gently

"J-Jack you got a helicopter for me?" Danny asked weakly. He could feel his life slipping away from him. He didn't want to die. He loved his life – he didn't want to leave Sam behind. He knew that the team would look after her.

"That's right kiddo, I got this chopper sent especially for you," Jack replied with a small smile. He watched the paramedics' frantic actions – why the hell were they flying so slowly.

"Martin is going to be so jealous," Danny replied. Why is it so cold? Why was it getting so dark? He was dying – he felt a single tear roll down his cheek. "I'm so sorry," he stammered.

"What are you sorry for Danny?" Jack asked

"Tell everyone I am sorry and that I loved them," Danny stammered as he felt more tears rolling down his face. "T-Tell Sam, t-tell her-"

"No Danny I am not going to tell them – you can. You are going to be fine!" Jack said firmly. "Danny!" he screamed, as he watched Danny's eyes roll back and heart monitor began to scream. "Don't do this to us Danny."

Sam felt as though she was frozen to the spot, as she watched Danny flat line. Why was he doing this to them… why was he doing this to her? Didn't he know how much she loved him? She felt tears streaming down her face as the paramedics shocked Danny's heart. She watched as though she was in a trance as Danny continued to flat line despite the paramedics' efforts and Jack pleas. She had to do something. She couldn't just sit here doing nothing. She pushed passed Jack, and took Danny's hand. "Please don't go – I love you," Sam said in-between tears. "Please don't go, please Danny - have always loved you." Leaning down, she gently kissed his cheek. This couldn't be the end – Danny couldn't die like this.

"We've got a pulse," one of the paramedics yelled.

"Thank you Danny, thank you," Sam whispered. "You're going to be all right and I am going to be there for you."

Jack couldn't help but sigh with relief when the helicopter landed at the hospital. He held Sam back slightly as Danny was rushed into the hospital. He took a breath gently helped out of the helicopter and into the hospital. There nothing he could do for Danny, he in the best possible hands – right now his main concern was Sam.

As she walked into the hospital she felt the events of the last hour catch up. She stumbled a little. Danny couldn't really be dying, could he? This had to be a terrible dream that she would wake from. That she would walk into the office and Danny would be there smiling, joking with the rest of the team. But she knew it wasn't a dream – it was reality. Danny had been shot, Danny was dying and Danny loved her. She felt her world tilt violently, she tried to grab hold of a wall for support but they were too far away. She tried to stop her rapid descent into the inky darkness but it was so hard and so welcoming. She closed her eyes and waited for the cold, hard floor to come up and meet her – but it didn't. Instead her felt a strong set of hands grab her and pull her away from the inky darkness.

Jack frowned slightly as held a hand to her head. He hovered beside her as stared straight ahead. He knew she wanted to deal with this by herself, but as she made a dive for the floor – he could no longer stand by and do nothing. He quickly stepped forward and caught her before she fell. Wrapping her arm his neck, he found a chair.

"Sam," Jack said, as he gently tapped her face. "Sam, come on sweetheart."

Slowly opening her eyes, she met Jack's concerned gaze. She looked around in a wild panic – where was she? Why was there blood on her hands? She took a sharp breath as realisation hit her – Danny had been shot. Her Danny, the love of her life was dying. Finally after years of knowing each other, after years of hiding her feelings for him, they had finally admitted their feelings for each other and now he might die.

"Where's Danny? How is he?" Sam demanded. She tried to stand up – but found a strong set of hands stopping her. "Jack leave me alone, I need to see Danny!"

"Sam," Jack said slightly firmer that before. "Sam you need to get yourself checked out – you were in a fire fight and just now, you nearly passed out!"

"I'm fine Jack, I just need to see Danny," Sam yelled as she tried to shake out of Jack hold.

Jack sighed he knew he was fighting a losing battle – all of his agents were stubborn. "Sam if you go and get yourself checked out I will find everything I can about Danny's condition," Jack reassured.

"No Jack, I am not getting treated until I know Danny is going to be alright," Sam replied sharply.

Jack racked his hands through his hair and took a breath. "Sam you will be no use to Danny if you put yourself in the hospital and Danny wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"How would you know?" Sam exclaimed. "You hardly knew Danny!"

Jack clenched his jaw, she was right as much as he hated to admit it he really didn't know his agents. "I don't know everyone as much as I would like but I do know that Danny is not the type of person that would ever want people to worry about him. He especially wouldn't like you to refuse treatment because of him," Jack explained.

"But Jack-"

"No buts Sam, I am personally going to march you down to the ER, once you are being checked out I will find out everything I can about Danny's condition," Jack said firmly. "And don't even thing about skipping out because I will get a full report."

Dropping her head, she knew what Jack was saying made sense but she couldn't shake her worry for Danny from her mind. She felt guilty that she had walked away unharmed when Danny was dying. "Ok," she said quietly.

Jack looked at Sam's downcast expression and softened. "Sam," he started gently. "I may not know my team as much as I would like, but I do care about all of you. It's bad enough that Danny's been badly hurt, but I don't know what I would do if you were hurt as well – especially if it was because of something I could avoid."

He took her hand and gently led her towards the elevators. Once in the ER, he found her a quiet spot, after reassuring her briefly he took off to find a doctor. He quickly cornered a doctor and almost dragged him towards Sam.

"This is Special Agent Samantha Spade, she was a fire fight about an hour ago – I want you to check her out," Jack instructed. He glared at the doctor, as his concern grew for his two agents. He needed to know they were going to be alright, he needed to know this nightmare would have a good outcome – but how could it? Danny had lost a lot of blood – too much blood. He didn't know what he was going to if one his agents died. He gave Sam a small reassuring smile before he headed out to find out what was happening to Danny.

Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes. The doctors had told him nothing. He shook his head slightly as he tried to find away to draw some comfort from this hellish situation. Danny was alive, Sam was unharmed and-. He stopped himself. He may not have to tell Danny's family but he was going to have to tell Viv and Martin. He looked down at his phone and frowned – he had seven missed calls. How was he going to tell the team that Danny had been shot and was in a critical condition?

With slightly trembling fingers, he listened to his messages. Three were from Viv, there were three from Martin and one was from Maria asking him why the hell hadn't phoned her. He took a breath as he listened to Viv's and Martin's messages. It was at the moment he decided that he wasn't going to phone them until he had some information on Danny's condition and even then, he was going to tell them in person – not over the phone.

He took a breath and walked back into the hospital. As much as it scared him, he needed to find out what Danny's condition was and he needed to support Sam. He slowly walked through the corridors until he found Sam.

"Hey," Jack said as he quietly approached her.

"What's happening with Danny?" Sam asked sharply

"I don't know, the doctors won't tell me anything," Jack replied gently.

"Why the hell not?" Sam exclaimed. "Did you ask the right questions? Did you flash your badge?"

"Yes, but all they told me was that they stabilizing him for surgery," Jack replied. "I am sure as soon as they have any information they will tell us," he added in attempt to calm her.

"Do you even care about Danny?" Sam yelled as she began to pace.

"Yes I fucking do! Now sit down before you fall down and I will find a doctor to tell us just what the hell is going on!" Jack yelled back – instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry Sam; it's just- well some bastard shot at my agents and now one of them is in critical condition. But please don't say I don't care."

Sam was just about replied when a tried looking doctor approached them. "Are you here for Agent Taylor?" he asked.

"Yes," Jack replied, as he stood up.

"We managed to stabilize him enough for surgery," the doctor started. "I would like to say that I am optimistic about the outcome – but to be honest I don't know how he is still alive-"

"Because he's Danny – that's why he is still alive," Jack said cutting the doctor off. "So what exactly is his condition?"

"He's critical. The bullet hit an artery and collapsed a lung, but with his history with complications with anaesthetic and with the amount of blood he has lost," the doctor trailed off.

"Doc I respect your medical opinion but you're not treating an average person," Jack started

"I know that sir – an average person would've never made it to the hospital," the doctor replied.

Sam sat quietly as she listened to Jack's and the doctor's exchange. She paled as she listened to possible complications and blood loss. Danny was tough – right? Danny would be fine. But how could he be will the foreboding news the doctors was giving them.

"Sam, Sam."

Sam blinked several times when she heard a voice calling her name. "U-mm Jack – I'm fine," she blurted out.

"No you're not," Jack said gently. "But I don't expect you to be – I'm not."

Sam found a small smile for Jack. "He can't leave us," she said in a small voice.

"This is Danny we are talking about – of course he won't leave us," Jack reassured. "Look I have to tell Viv and Martin – are you going to all right if I leave you here?"

"I-I will be fine," Sam replied. She produced a small smile and hoped her voice didn't portray her feelings.

"Okay," Jack said slowly as he tried assess the situation. "I won't be long and if you need anything you just phone me." He watched as Sam slowly nodded. He didn't want to leave her like this, but what other choice did he have? He had to tell Viv and Martin. He walked briskly towards the exit – only stopping briefly to ask a nurse to keep an eye on Sam.

He wasn't really sure how he made it to office, he was vaguely aware of the cab ride. He walked through the lobby and tried to collect his thoughts before he told Viv and Martin.

"Jack!"

Spinning around, he met the voice. "Viv, u-mm can you get Martin and then meet in my office," he managed to blurt out.

"Sure," Viv replied slowly. She looked her boss and friend up and down - not liking what she saw.

A few minutes later Viv and Martin were standing nervously in Jack's office – waiting, dreading for what their dishevelled boss was about to tell them.

"U-mm," Jack started. "U-mm, well."

"Jack what's the matter?" Viv asked gently

"U-mm, when Sam and Danny where following a lead up in the Catskills they were involved in a shootout," Jack started quietly.

"What?" Martin exclaimed. "Are they okay? Where are they?"

"Sam's fine, Danny, D-Danny was shot," Jack stammered

"How bad is it?" Viv demanded

"Bad – the bullet damaged an artery and collapsed a lung. He lost a hell of a lot of blood and, and-" Jack stopped, he couldn't continue. But his silence spoke louder that his words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes. Why was this happening to them? She wasn't naive enough to think that she would go through her FBI career without knowing someone that had been shot; she had even thought that to could be her. But why did they have to shoot Danny, especially now. What had Danny ever done to deserve it? She felt a couple of tears roll down her face as she thought of the first time she met Danny.

_Flashback_

_She took a breath and walked nervously through the long corridors. It was her first day at a new job and she was terrified. She had wanted to work in the violent crimes unit, since before she joined the FBI – then a vacancy had come up in New York and she had jumped at the chance. She had applied on a whim – she hadn't really thought that she would get the job. She was twenty-five and the missing persons unit was hand picked. Surely they would want a more experienced agent. She was so surprised when Jack had phoned telling her that she had the job – which led to why she was here._

_Sam took a deep breath as she stared across the bullpen. She quickly found Jack briefing his team. Plucking up the courage she walked towards them. She found a small nervous smile for Jack as he nodded in direction._

"_As you know, we have a new team member joining us today, so let's give her the frosty welcome that all rookies deserve," Jack said. He moved his hand in a sweeping gesture – indicating for her to step forward. "Everyone meet Samantha Spade. Samantha meet – Vivian Johnson, Philip Glanville and Danny Taylor," Jack finished gesturing to each of his agents in turn._

_She found a small shy smile for each of her new team mates. She found herself relaxing slightly when she looked Danny. It wasn't that the rest of new team mates looked judgemental, it was just there was something about him. Maybe it was his warm smile or maybe it was the fact that he was roughly the same age. She blinked quickly as pulled herself out her deepest thoughts._

"_Viv, Phil I want you on the boyfriend. Danny stay on the paper trail, Samantha you're with me," Jack said as he issued his commands. He looked down as his phone began to ring. "Samantha, I gotta take this. Maybe Danny can explain the timeline to you."_

"_Hey Samantha," Danny said._

"_It's Sam," Sam said, with a small smile._

_Danny grinned back. "Okay, Jack said to tell you about the timeline," Danny started. He shot her another warm smile; he knew how nerve racking it was to walk into a new job – especially this job. _

"_Sure. U-mm, is there any where I can dump this?" Sam said as she held up her bag._

"_Oh sorry. I guess they haven't got you a desk yet. But you can share mine until they do and I can clear a drawer, If you would like," Danny replied._

"_You really don't have to," Sam said._

"_I know, but I want to," Danny said smiling. He walked his desk and started to clear out a drawer._

_Sam cocked her head to one side, as she watched Danny clearing out a drawer. She found herself smiling when she saw him empty out colouring pencils and books._

"_Their not mine," Danny said, as though he was reading her thoughts. He watched Sam raise her eyebrows. "Okay, they are mine, but I have them for when Viv's, Phil's and Jack's kids come to the office. You know, it's really boring for them when they're here. Just did it to help out a little."_

"_I think it's really sweet," Sam said smiling. "So how long have you been on the team?"_

"_Six months, but don't worry people come less judgemental," Danny replied._

"_What? How did you know?" Sam exclaimed_

"_I was right where you are six months ago. All you need to know is that Jack obviously thought you were up for the job. I know you think everyone else looks at you and thinks 'how the hell did she get that job. Did she even go to Quantico?'"_

"_Do you think that?" Sam asked quietly_

"_No – as I said, Jack obviously thinks you are up for the job. That's good enough for me," Danny reassured with a charming smile that lingered on his lips._

_Sam looked down as she could feel the building chemistry between them. "S-So the timeline?" she stammered._

"_The timeline," Danny said in slight confusion. He looked away – unable to hold their glaze anymore. "Yes, the timeline. Every time we get a piece of information, we write it down in the order it happened. So we can hopefully why they went missing and where they might be."_

"_Right," Sam said slowly_

"_Don't worry. You will pick it up quickly," Danny reassured. _

"_I hope so, Danny," Sam said. "But there is so much to pick up."_

"_I think I learned more in my first two weeks with Jack than my whole time at Quantico and the FBI put together," Danny replied. "You're going to be just fine."_

"_Sorry about that Samantha," Jack said as he walked into the bullpen. "We can go now."_

"_U-mm, what?" Sam stammered. "Sorry, sure." Sam quickly broke eye contact with Danny. She tried to pull her thoughts together and quickly followed Jack towards the elevators. "See you later Danny," she called back._

"_See you later Sam," Danny called back, grinning._

_End flashback_

Sam held her head in hands and let the tears fall freely down her face. Why was this happening? Why hadn't see acted on her feeling towards Danny earlier? She just wanted to wake from this nightmare. She just wanted Danny to be all right. But her dark thoughts told her that Danny was already dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**As always a huge, huge thanks to anmodo, without her this fic, well all of my fics would not be possible.**

**Apologises for the delay in posting this part, I can't believe its been two months since I posted. **

**

* * *

****Part 3**

Taking a deep breath, Viv closed her eyes as she slowly digested the news. She knew they would have to continue to work the case, but she had no idea how she could. Being in the limbo like this—where she had no idea if Danny would live or die. She watched Martin close his eyes and lean against the wall.

"Jack," she said as she watched her boss and friend pace around his office. She knew what he wanted to do. She knew he wanted to hunt down and hurt or kill anyone that was associated with the shooter or the shooter himself.

"Yes!" Jack replied sharply as he looked up. He bit his lip as he thought of Danny lying in a pool of his own blood. Someone would pay for this. No one hurt his agents and got away with it. The shooter was dead, but he was sure that he wasn't working alone. Whoever was associated with the shooter would pay for their association.

"Jack!" Viv called out again, as she watched him glare, mutter something to himself and storm towards the office door. She stood in front of the door, blocking his way.

Jack looked up, when he found someone blocking his path. "Viv, I need to make someone pay for what they did to Danny – don't you understand?" he exclaimed. "I care about Danny!"

Viv drew herself up; she wanted to slap him for what he had just said. "I care about Danny, too, and I want whoever who did this to Danny to pay, but this has to be done by the book. I don't want this scumbag to be let off on a technicality," she explained.

Walking back to his desk, Jack collapsed into his chair. He held his head in his hands – he knew Viv was right. He was glad that she was there; she was always the calming influence. "Sorry Viv," he sighed. "So what should we do?"

"I think Sam should stay at the hospital. That way, she can update us on Danny and they can keep an eye on her," Viv started. She watched the men nod in agreement, before she continued. "Does Danny have any family?"

"Not really. He does have a brother but I don't know what Danny's relationship with him is like," Jack replied tiredly.

"I think you should tell his brother, but make sure Danny wants to see him before he visits," Martin said speaking up for the first time. "Where does his brother live?"

"Rikers Island," Jack replied. "He's doing time for armed robbery," he added when he observed Martin's confused expression.

"We will continue to work the case and you tell Danny's brother what's happened," Viv said as she continued to make suggestions. She smiled at Jack's fearful expression and added. "Jack, we will be fine. We will be very careful."

Slowly nodding, Jack added, "If you get the slightest bad feeling get the hell out of there and call for back up. I also want you to call and update me every fifteen minutes."

"Jack!" Viv exclaimed. "What are we going to get done if we have to phone you every fifteen minutes."

"Fine! Every thirty minutes," Jack retorted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam drew her knees up to her chest. She glanced up at the clock before she rested her head on her knees. Why was it taking so long? Danny couldn't leave her – especially now. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She felt a couple of tears roll down her face but didn't bother to wipe them away. Danny had always been there for her. Always smiling and joking, always knowing when to say the right words. She missed the nights they used to spend together watching videos and stuffing their faces. She quickly shook her head, Danny wasn't dead yet. And instead of Danny always being there for her, she was going to be there for him – through every step of his recovery and beyond.

"Excuse me. Are you here for Agent Taylor?"

Sam sat up quickly – startled by the voice. She stared at the tall doctor in his early forties. She tried to read his facial expression but to no avail. She took a deep breath as she tried to prepare herself for whatever news he was about to give her. "Y-Yes," she stammered nervously.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and repair the damaged lung. But with amount of blood he lost, the damage the bullet did and with his history of complications to anaesthetic, it's going to be touch and go," the doctor explained gravely.

Sam let head fall into her hands. "S-So what are his chances?" she managed to blurted out.

"Well, he's a fighter and he is already breathing on his own – so that's a very promising sign," the doctor said with a small smile.

"C-Can I see him?" Sam stammered as she stood up. She had to see Danny; she had to tell him how much she loved him.

The doctor looked at Sam, before producing a small smile. "Of course. Do you want to phone your boss or shall I?"

"U-mm," Sam stammered. She knew she should personally tell Jack, but Danny needed her. She sighed; she guessed the phone call would only take a few moments. Then she was going to see Danny and she wasn't going to leave until she knew he was going to be alright. "I-I better phone him quickly."

A few minutes later after a fairly tense phone call, Sam stood and found the doctor. "Can I see him now?" she asked.

"Of course," the doctor said as he started to walk towards the ICU. "If you would just follow me."

Nervously, Sam followed Danny's doctor through the maze of corridors. She briefly closed her eyes as she was led into Danny's room. She gasped; he looked so pale and fragile with all of the tubes and wires attached to him. This wasn't Danny; he wasn't supposed to be the fragile one. She walked up to him and hesitantly took his hand. It felt so cold and so un-Danny like that she nearly dropped it again. But she forced herself to sit down beside him. She squeezed his hand and gently kissed his cheek. She felt a couple of tears fall as she looked at his pale face. "Danny," she whispered as she ran a hand through his hair. "I love you Danny Taylor – don't you go leaving me."

She squeezed his hand again and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She felt more tears fall as she thought of how fragile Danny looked. She was almost afraid of touching him – it was as though he would break if she did. More tears fell as she thought of the time she shared her darkest secret with him.

Flashback

_She pulled her coat closer to her body as the icy wind whipped around her and closed her eyes. She felt the tension in her back and her shoulders. It wasn't as though she couldn't take care of herself, it was just after Michael. _

"_You fleed from me, my precious," a sickening voice slurred._

_Sam tensed up and closed her eyes as she felt the hot sickening breath down her back. She knew she could defend herself but at the same time she felt the same paralysing fear she had when she was with Michael. She took a breath as she tried to pull herself together._

"_Oh precious one," the voice called out again. He placed his hot, sweaty hands on her shoulders. "Oh precious one, why do you flee from me?"_

"_Please leave me alone," Sam said as tensely as she clenched her fists. _

"_Are playing hard to get? I like that in a woman, but that's so unlike you, Sam," the voice slurred as he put a hand on her back._

"_Leave my woman alone!"_

_Spinning around, she closed her eyes briefly as she heard the second voice. She really didn't want to deal with this right now. But she found a small smile on her lips as when she recognized the owner of the voice._

"_Your woman?"_

"_Yes my woman," Danny replied as he strode up, using every inch of his height and muscle he had – intimidating the other man. He glared at the man as he positioned himself between him and Sam._

"_Okay, okay man," the man said as he held his hands up in surrender. He looked Sam up and down again, before adding. "Do you want to share her?"_

"_NO," Danny growled, as he stepped forward – forcing the other man to back off. He grinned as he watched the man recoil away. He turned to face Sam and produced a gentle small smile. "Hey. Are you okay?"_

"_I-I, I-I'm fine. Thanks," Sam said as she found her voice. She produced a shy smile as she watched Danny return to his usual, sweet, gentle self apposed to the hard gang-ish member he had been a few moments ago._

"_Hey, look, I am really sorry about calling you 'my woman' earlier. It was a neanderthalish thing to see, and I know you're not...'my woman' that is. It's just, it's just, well that's the only language that bastard would understand," Danny stammered nervously._

"_Its okay," Sam said with a smile, thinking Danny looked so adorable when he was nervous._

"_And I-I know you can look after yourself, it's just, I-I was saving you paperwork," Danny stammered nervously. _

"_Paperwork!" Sam exclaimed with a smile._

"_Well there would be tons of paperwork to fill out after you beat the crap out of him," Danny joked lightly. "So are you going home now?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Do you want me to walk you home?" Danny asked_

"_But I live downtown and you live in the Bronx," Sam exclaimed._

"_I know, I would never let a beautiful lady such as yourself walk home by herself – even one that could kick my ass," Danny said with a huge grin._

"_Well how can I refuse," Sam said as she stuck out her hand. To be honest, she was glad Danny had offered as she was beginning to not felt so great. Since the moment she had met Danny, she had a feeling that she could show her vulnerability around him. That he was the kind of guy that would respect her no matter what. She took his arm and fell in step with him. She tightened her grip as she felt her knees weaken. A wave of nausea hit her and she dived into the nearest alleyway. After emptying the contents of her stomach onto the floor, she leaned against the wall and slid down – feeling shaky and utterly drained._

_Danny bent down next to Sam, his concern rising by the second. He ran a gentle hand across her clammy face – pushing a wayward strand of hair off her face. "Sam," he said gently as he took off his jacket and gently draped it over her shoulders._

_Sam looked up to see a set of concerned soft brown eyes staring at her. "Danny?" she tried in a small shaky voice._

"_That's right," Danny said concern evident in his voice. He squeezed her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "You all right?"_

"_U-mm, I-I don't know," Sam said in the same small voice, as she bit back tears that threatened._

"_Its okay Sam its okay," Danny reassured as he put a gentle arm around her shoulders. "How about we get a cab and take you home?"_

_Sam leant against Danny's chest and nodded slowly. She hadn't felt this vulnerable in years, not since she had been married to Michael. She guessed that the man had brought back memories of her abusive marriage. She leaned against Danny as he gently pulled her to her feet._

_Danny wrapped an arm around Sam's waist as he led her back out into the street. He managed to hail a cab straight away. He found himself giving Sam's address while part of him questioned that decision. Sam was definitely showing signs of shock, so maybe he should be taking her to the hospital. He wrapped an arm around her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Its okay Sam, everything is going to be all right," he reassured as he planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head._

_It wasn't long before they arrived outside Sam's apartment. Danny quickly paid the cab driver before helping Sam. She was still so pale; maybe he should take her the hospital, just to be on the safe side. But something told him that she would be fine, that she just needed to feel safe in a familiar environment. "Sam we're here, I need your keys," he asked gently._

_Sam blinked a couple of times, in attempt to clear her vision. She frowned in confusion at her apartment door and at Danny's question. "U-mm," she stammered as she found herself handing her keys to Danny. She found herself being guided to the couch and a glass of water being pushed into her hand, before a blanket was draped over shoulders._

"_How're you feeling?" Danny asked gently as he knelt down in front of her._

"_I'm fine. It's nothing," Sam stammered._

_Danny closed his eyes briefly, before replying. There was obviously something wrong. "Sam its obviously not nothing, you can tell me – you can tell me anything."  
_

"_It's nothing Danny. I'm sorry to have troubled you," Sam said as she quickly stood up and turned away. She felt herself stumble and reached out to prevent her rapid descent to the floor._

"_Sam!" Danny exclaimed as he quickly caught her before she made a head long dive to the floor. He guided her to the couch again and squeezed her hand. "Look, just tell me. Tell me what's wrong. You know you can talk to me and it will never go farther than this room."_

"_U-mm," Sam stammered. She knew she could trust Danny. She knew he probably wouldn't judge her; she was just not sure if she was ready to tell anyone yet. She looked at Danny's soft brown trusting eyes. Telling Danny had to be better than telling some stranger. "U-mm well I was, u-mm I-I." She stopped and held her head in her hands – not knowing how to continue._

"_Take you time," Danny said gently as he sat down next to her and put a supportive arm around her shoulders._

_Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulder before taking a deep breath. "U-mm well, when I was eighteen, I was young and stupid and got married. It was fine to begin with, but then he lost his job. After that, it seemed like all I did was piss him off," Sam said as she trailed off._

"_Oh Sam!" Danny exclaimed as he pulled her into a safe embrace. He closed his eyes briefly as he thought of his parents. "You didn't do anything to piss him off; it was never your fault."_

_Sam closed her eyes and leaned into Danny's embrace. She always felt safe when she was with him. "I know, well I think I know. I-I don't know," Sam stammered. "With the job, we see abused wives all the time and you are thinking to yourself 'why the hell don't you leave – he's going to kill you.' But when it's you in that relationship – it's different."_

"_When you're an outsider you see the abuse but as an insider you don't see it," Danny suggested. "What happened?"_

"_I had to work a double shift so I didn't get back in time to make his dinner. Anyway he had been drinking…" Sam trailed off._

_Danny closed his eyes and pulled Sam closer. He knew what had happened next, he had seen so many times. It was just a question of who was unlikely enough to be there when his father came back from the bar._

"_I-I well I-I," Sam stammered, tears rolling down her face. She took a calming breath as she tried to continue. "I-I, u-mm well the next thing I remember, it was two hours later and I had a slash wound on my arm. That was my wake up call; I knew if I stayed, I would end up dead. So that night, I left, got myself together and applied to college. I-I guess your opinion of me had changed now! I guess you think I'm so weak."_

_Danny gently kissed the top of Sam's head and rubbed her back. "Yes my opinion of you has changed – I didn't think it was possible but I think you are stronger. Sam you are the bravest, strongest, most intelligent woman I have ever meet. You are amazing Sam," Danny said gently_

_Sam blinked several times in disbelief. She couldn't believe what Danny had just said. "W-Why?" she managed to blurted out._

"_Why? Because you had the guts to leave. Not only did you leave, you turned your life around. You are amazing FBI agent. Twenty-six years old and a member of a hand picked team," Danny said. He looked Sam in the eyes. "You are amazing Sam and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If they do, they are complete idiots, so don't listen to them."_

"_Thanks Danny," Sam mumbled as she buried her head into his chest – trying to hide the tears that where streaming down her face. She didn't think anyone had ever said something like that to her._

"_And Sam, if this Michael shows up again, you tell me. Okay? I will deal with him," Danny said and with a slight smile he added. "So will Jack, Phil, Viv – oh probably the whole of the New York FBI office._

_Sam found herself smiling, she felt safe – especially when Danny was with her. "I'm sorry about before Danny, I-I just. Well that creep brought back memories."_

"_Don't worry about it Sam, it's perfectly understandable. I'm just happy that you're okay now," Danny said with a gentle smile as watched Sam's eyes begin to close. "Get some sleep Sam; I'll stay here if you want me to."_

_Sam looked up at Danny's soft brown eyes and felt herself melt into them. She was too tired to argue and to be honest she really welcomed Danny's presence. She took one final look at Danny's soft eyes and closed her own. "Thanks," she muttered as she gave in to sleep._

_End of flashback_

Sam slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. As the smells and sounds invaded her senses, she remembered. She wasn't going to wake up in Danny's arms. She didn't even know if Danny was going to wake up. She looked at his still, pale form and felt a tears rolling down her face. What she would do to see those soft brown eyes again. What she would do to hear his laugh again. What she would do to feel… she stopped she could of sworn, she felt Danny squeezing her hand. But that was just wishful thinking; they didn't even think Danny would survive.

He walked through a thick swirling mist. He stumbled through it not knowing where to go, the mist was too thick. He felt pain slam into his chest – what was happening. He continued to stumble around, trying to find something or someone to guide him. He felt something warm and soft and squeezed it – maybe it could guide him to safety. Maybe it could lead him away from this terrifying environment.

"Danny!" Sam said, concern and excitement laced into her voice. "Please Danny, open your eyes for me."

He blinked – somewhere in the inky mist he could hear a voice. He listened again he was sure the voice was calling hi name. He started to walk towards it – trying to make sense of the mist around him. But it was so confusing. He could see a light and hear more sounds. He forced his eyes to open a crack – maybe then he could make sense of his surroundings.

"Danny, that's it," Sam encouraged, smiling as she watched Danny's eyes slowly flutter open. She rubbed his arm and gently kissed his cheek. "Its going to be alright, everything is going to be alright."

"Sam?" Danny tried in a tired weak voice.

"That's right," Sam said as she ran a hand through Danny's hair.

"My angel," Danny said as he looked around. Hospital, he thought as he saw the bank of machines and the stark whiteness. He closed his eyes as he tried to think of why. Why was he in hospital? It came to him in a set of vivid flashbacks – the case, the boxer, Catskills, the shooter… and confessing his undying love to Sam. "S-Sam about before, I-I t-think we n-need t-to t-talk."

Sam leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips – silencing him. "Just rest; we have the rest of our lives to talk."

Danny nodded; he could already feel his eyes beginning to close. He was so tired. "I love you my angel," he muttered, without thinking, as he started to fall asleep again.

"I love you Danny," Sam said as she gently kissed his closed eyelids. "I love you, and I will always be there for you – like you have been for me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack raked his hands through his dishevelled hair. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair. The cold grey walls felt like they were closing in on him, as he waited for Danny's estranged older brother. He had found himself talking it through to himself what he was going to tell Danny's brother. He didn't know much about Rafael Alvarez other than he had been responsible for Danny after their parents' deaths, he had been convicted on several felonies and he had abandoned Danny. But still he was Danny's only remaining family member but if he even thought about hurting a hair on Danny's head then Mr. Alvarez would be begging for Rikers before he had finished with him.

"So why does the FBI have a sudden interest in me?"

Jack spun around on hearing the voice to see a man in this late thirties with thinning hair. He was about Danny's height. "Uncuff him," Jack instructed the guard.

Raffi frowned as he watched the tired, dishevelled FBI agent sitting before him. Why the hell was the FBI interested in a low level dealer, who used his own stuff and had robbed a couple of places in order to feed his habit. "So why is the FBI interested in me?" he asked again.

"We- I'm not interested in you really, it's about your brother – Danny," Jack said tiredly as he stared at his hands.

"Danny?" Raffi exclaimed, he hadn't heard that name in years. The last time he had seen or heard about Danny was when Danny was fourteen years old, but it didn't change the fact that Danny was his baby brother. "What do you want with my brother? He's not in trouble with the law, is he?"

"What?" Jack exclaimed as he tried to make sense of Raffi's outburst. "D-Dan, your brother has done nothing wrong."

"Then what do you want to know about my brother," Rafii said defensively.

Jack closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands – he really didn't need this right now. "When was the last time you spoke to your brother?" Jack sighed.

"I have no idea why you need to know this but it was when Danny was fourteen. Look Mr. FBI, my little brother had a bitch of a childhood, and I hope that he's gotten past everything. So why don't you leave him the hell alone."

"Because-Because," Jack started. He took a breath and looked around – how the hell was he going to tell Raffi. "Because Danny is a FBI agent on my team."

"What!" Raffi exclaimed. "My baby brother is FBI?"

"Yes he is. You'd be very proud of him," Jack replied. "I am," he added quickly.

"I-I just thought it was best if I was out of Danny's life. I mean I was always screwing up, what chance did Danny have?" Raffi explained. "But it doesn't change the fact that I abandoned him. I abandoned my baby brother in a cruel world. I don't even know what he's done or how he is."

Jack winced at Raffi's questioning how Danny was. "Well, he went to NYU. He went to law school and now he's one of the best agents in the New York office," Jack said proudly.

"You're right, I am proud of him," Raffi said with a broad smile. "So why are you here then?"

Jack sharply inhaled as he realised he had to answer the question that he was ill-prepared for. "U-mm your brother, Danny u-mm well he was, u-mm shot," Jack managed to blurt out.

"What!" Raffi exclaimed. "Shot? H-how bad? When?"

Jack closed his eyes briefly. "He was shot a couple of hours ago and it was bad, but he had pulled through surgery," Jack exclaimed.

"Where was he shot? Is he going to be okay?" Raffi said as he continued to fire off questions.

"He was shot in the chest, but this is Danny we are talking about – he will beat the odds," Jack said with a small nervous smile.

"Of course he will. Look Agent, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Raffi said as he looked down at his hands.

"It's Jack, Jack Malone."

"Agent Malone I was wondering if, I-I, y-you. U-mm, I-I was w-wondering if y-you could get me some paper," Raffi asked nervously.

"Its Jack and no problem I will just go and asked one of the guards," Jack said as he got up and ked one of the guards.

Raffi watched with interest as this Jack person spoke to the guards. A few moments later he returned with a couple of sheets of paper and an envelope. "Thanks," he aid as he was handed the paper. He looked around for a pen and smiled when Jack handed him one. "So how long have you known Danny?"

Jack leant back on the cold metal chair. "I've known Danny for five years now but he's been on my team for four years" he said with a smile. "Your brother is very special."

"I know," Raffi replied as he started to write. He paused briefly as he thought of what he should write to his brother. A brother who was critically injured, a brother who he hadn't spoken to in fourteen years, a brother who he had abandoned. He didn't know how long he had taken him to write letter before he handed it over to Jack – unfolded.

Jack folded the letter without reading it and stuffed it into the envelope, and handed it back to Raffi. "I presume this is for Danny"

"Y-Yes, you're not going to read it," Raffi asked, slightly surprised he was so used to having all his mail read.

"It's a private letter to your brother, but if it upsets Danny then you will wish that you were never born," Jack said coldly.

"N-No I, well I hope it doesn't upset him. Its just saying that I am sorry, that I hope he gets better soon and I'm proud of him," Raffi said as he stared at the envelope. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a chain. On the gold chain was a simple gold ring. It had been their mother's, he had worn it around his neck until he had been sent to Rikers. But Rikers rules- no jewellery something to do with prisoners safety. He wasn't going to leave it with the rest of his possessions, so some guard or whoever could pawn it. "U-mm Jack c-can g-give Danny something."

"Sure what is it?" Jack asked curiously.

"It's a ring, it was our mother's but it should be Danny's," Raffi said quietly

"Sure just put it in the envelope and seal it, I will make sure Danny gets it," Jack said in the same hushed tone.

Raffi looked up and at the haggard FBI agent and smiled. At least Danny had good people around him, people that saw Danny for who he was – a brilliant, intelligent, caring person. "Thanks," he said as he sealed the envelope and slid it across the table.

Jack nodded. "Take care and I will keep you updated Danny's condition," Jack said as he got up to leave.

"Thanks," Raffi said as watched Jack. "Oh Jack," he called out again, causing Jack to turn. "I really mean that, thanks for looking out for my brother all these years. Thanks for seeing the potential that our mother and myself saw. Just thanks for looking after him. He always pushes himself even when he is sick or hurt."

Jack smiled. "I know, myself and the rest of the team will be watching him like hawks," he replied. He watched Raffi produce a small tense smile before turning and headed out, with one mission in mind – seeing Danny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martin watched his friend's eyes begin to close and knew it was time he left. He and Viv had found Dante. It turned out that his mother had killed his older brother and Dante had helped dump the body. He doubted that Dante would do any time, but that didn't really concern him right now and everyone involved in Danny's shooting was being dealt with.

"Well I better head back, I have a ton of paperwork to do," he said as he gave a small nod in Viv's direction.

"See you later man," Danny yawned as forced himself to keep his eyes open.

"Now if you need anything," Viv said as she fiddled with the sheets. "Anything at all, sweetie, you just get one of nurses or Sam to phone us, don't worry about the time," Viv leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead, before affectionately ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Viv," Danny said as produced a smile and continued to will his eyes to remain open.

"And you have to rest Danny, I don't want to hear anything about you pushing yourself understand?" Viv said in a mock stern voice as she held his hand and rubbed his arm.

"Yes mom," Danny replied.

"Good," Viv said with a smile. "Good-night Danny I will see you in the morning," She leant forward and him again on the forehead.

Danny watched Viv and Martin wave goodbye, before they left the room. He turned to see Sam – still sitting beside him, holding his hand. "You should go home, I will still be here tomorrow."

"No I will sleep better here with you," Sam said in defiant tone.

Danny sighed he knew there was no point in arguing with Sam when she was like this and besides he was too tired. But he was glad Sam was staying with him, he really didn't want to be alone. He smiled at her tired, dishevelled form – even now she looked beautiful. He slowly moved his hand and interlaced his hand with hers and gently kissed it. "Thank you my sweet, sweet angel."

Leaning down, she kissed Danny's cheek before resting her head next to his. She found herself smiling broadly – Danny, the love of her life of her life, hadn't left her.

Jack quietly walked through the hospital, stopping when he made it to Danny's room. He looked at the scene in front of him and felt a pang of jealousy. But he'd had his chance with Sam and he had blown it. The two people in the world that most deserved happiness were the two people in front of him. He smiled and walked into the room.

"Hey you two," Jack said as he tried to hide the jealousy and concern from his voice.

"Jack!" Sam said slightly startle, as she sat up quickly – but her hand didn't leave Danny's.

"Hey Jack," Danny said in a tired voice.

Jack walked over and squeezed Danny's shoulder before affectionately ruffling his hair. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Danny said slowly.

Jack looked over at Sam and shot her a look – which clearly said – I need to talk to Danny in a private for a couple of minutes.

Sam looked and read Jack's expression. She leant over and gently kissed Danny. "I will be back in a bit; I'm just going to freshen up and grab a bite to eat."

"Good, I will see you in a bit then," Danny said as he touched her check. He watched her leave before he returned his attention back to Jack.

"Hey kiddo," Jack said. He paused as he tried to come up with the words. "U-mm I've just come back from Rikers."

"What?" Danny asked nervously as he tired to remain emotionless.

"I visited your brother, and I told him that you had been shot. I thought he should know," Jack said slowly.

Danny closed his eyes, part of him was glad that he hadn't seen or heard from Raff, since he was fourteen years old. The other part of him yearned for Raffi. He wanted to see his brother but most of the time he thought of Raffi his thoughts turned bitter. "Oh," he managed to say.

"He gave me this," Jack said as he handed over the slightly bulky envelope.

Danny stared at the envelope with a combination of interest and apprehension. With trembling fingers, he played with the seal not knowing what to do. He took a breath as if he was plucking up courage to open it. He tore it open – causing the contents to spill out. The glint of metal caught his eye and he held it up to inspect it. He felt a tear brim; it was his mother's ring. It hadn't been her wedding ring, but a ring she had always worn and loved. He found himself just staring at it in silence – not knowing what to do. He fingered the chain. He winced in pain as he tried to raise his arms above his head in attempt to put the ring around his neck. He felt a set of hands on his shoulders, stopping him. He thanked Jack as he took a ring from him and placed it around his neck. He started to read the letter and found tears of regret flow down his face.

"Danny," Jack said his voice laced with concern. "Hey, Danny are you okay? He frowned when he got no response. Raffi had been so sincere about the letter – but if it had Danny – then Raffi would pay. "Danny, Danny is everything okay?"

"U-mm yeah its fine," Danny managed to stammer. He knew he should've contacted Raffi before now but he hadn't known how.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked his voice still laced with concern.

"I'm fine I promise, it's just I have spoken or heard from him in fourteen years. So it's a bit of shock, that's all," Danny explained. He yawned again and forced his eyes to remain open. He felt his body give in to the affects of the surgery, the drugs and getting shot.

Jack carefully took the letter from Danny's hand and placed the table beside. He lowered the bed and ran a hand through Danny's hair. "Get some rest Danny," he said gently.

Danny closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He couldn't believe something as bad as getting shot would bring so many good things. He clutched the ring around his neck. He had ideas for this ring and it didn't include staying around his neck – he just hoped she would say yes.

TBC?


End file.
